User blog:OvaltinePatrol/Talk Page Archive X
News It was that time again, archived the talk page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 11:01, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I'll be unavailable for a few days. Merry Christmas.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:13, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Turns out I had a case of pneumonia, I'm still getting over it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:42, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Hope you get better, have a happy new year. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:06, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm hitting the road this week, will be out of town for a month. Not sure how exactly this will affect my availability.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:43, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Having some internet issues at home, and will be traveling intermittently between next week and early April. These factors may impact my availability.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:44, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :On the road again for a few days.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:38, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::And I'm back home!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:12, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Recovering from a medical emergency, will be unavailable for a while.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:14, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks From WynterNyte I appreciate your help and patience. I am still without a computer of my own.--XXxWynterNytexXx (talk) 16:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks from walrus Thank you for the fine logos OP, your artistic talent has dramatically improved my pages Not a Porpise (talk) 20:50, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm glad you like them!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:03, January 2, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks OP Not a Porpise (talk) 00:52, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Banner Request Hey OP, when you get the time I was wondering you could make a banner for Dan Reelie's Travelling Zoo, maybe something bright and colorful to trick/lure children. Please and thank you Not a Porpise (talk) 00:36, January 4, 2017 (UTC) *You are the greatest OP Not a Porpise (talk) 01:34, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey again OP, Could you please make a banner for La llamada whenever convinient? whatever you think of will be cool probably Not a Porpise (talk) 16:50, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure when I'd take the time to read all that. Can you sum it up for me in 5 sentences or less? Some useful theme stuff I can base a banner on please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:02, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I did end up taking a look after all, and I'm kind of hard pressed to pick up any imagery that screams banner. I did make a sort of mystery man logo, but I'm not at all married to the concept. Input would be appreciated, floating free out here: While that is pretty spooky, I was thinking something more like a haunted radio dial,or a ghosty radio system or something of the like. I normally would go for a banner on a Site category, but it seems difficult to find a good photo of a quanset hut. Not a Porpise (talk) 14:29, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Badges Hey OP, what do you think about adding a few badges relating to "creature, and fauna" to maybe motivate some pages of these types. We have some for group, so it seems logical to widen it a bit. Re: Posting old content on Pipboy wiki Can do, just wanted a place for people to look at all the old fanon. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:20, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :We figured, the nature of the complaint was just accreditation.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:30, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Retrieving my pages Hi OvaltinePatrol, Last year I wrote two articles I put a lot of work and effort in: "The Arlington Order" and "The Grover Cleveland Guard." For some reason the've been removed. I don't know why, and although I'm curious, I'm not here to argue with you about whether or not they should be up again. I'm not even in that position and to be hones, I don't care anymore. What I'm here for is to ask you if there is a possibility for me to get them back. I'd really like to read them again. If there's not, it would be a shame, but if there is, you would do me a great favor by sending them to me. Thank you in advance, Stdx (talk) 21:48, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The Search Ayy, I'm ready to do the dinner scene when you are MongoosePirate (talk) 01:15, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :For anyone who was curious, it was a short but productive chat.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:32, March 23, 2017 (UTC) New Robotics Company Page Figured I'd run this by you, as per usual - I'm looking to create a pre-war robotics company page aimed at adding a little more back-story for Lentonville; basic gist is that they're a robotics company with ties to RobCo as a sub-contractor for the corporation, mostly specializing in the development of artificial intelligence and personality programming. In Lentonville, the company runs, or rather did run, a particularly large facility designed to focus on the integration of artificial intelligence into simple robot designs; I may go on to give the company it's own line of robots, nothing to fancy, depending on whether you give it the O.K.; it'll also give some padding to the post-war town, with the old "dangerous robots in abandoned factory" cliche being pulled up to give the town more threats than just a simple power-struggle between two groups and the usual hostile wildlife. Again, that's the basic gist and it will, as always, be padded out more so once it gets off the ground, just need your permission. Thanks in advance. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 12:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure what I think of this, it would take me a while to mull it over. If you would like a speedier resolution, feel free to take it to another admin.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:44, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Take all the time you need, I just need to pad out Lentonville and make it less bare. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:18, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :::The main difficulty I'm personally having with the idea as presented is that AI seems like the kind of thing RobCo might want to keep in-house. Personality coding might work out though, if you can get a little more specific.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:26, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::By personality coding, I mean the likes of General Atomics giving Mr. Handy's and Mr. Gutsy's their distinct personalities, alongside some variations; in this case, a joint venture between RobCo and said robotics company working as a junior in experiments in AI and advanced robotics for military application that has limited success. The AI programming is something that they ostensibly work alongside RobCo with, though naturally they undertake their own form of corporate espionage and take snippets of information learned through RobCo's own forays that, eventually, blows up in their face; there is, also, the matter of making the company's own form of robotics that never leave the prototype phase and remain in the facility with their own rudimentary aritificial intelligences intact. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 22:05, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Just wondering whether you've given it a bit of a ponder and if I've got the go-ahead to have a crack at it; naturally, I'll tread softly when it comes to making this, but I'm rather keen to get on with it. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:09, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, not trying to ignore you. I've been horribly ill.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't mean to rush you at all; just been getting into writing Halo fanon to while away the time, but I would prefer to be getting something done with Lentonville and giving some more padding to the story. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 15:42, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, go ahead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:12, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Slavery Crackdown I was wondering if Arthur Casson could start a military crackdown on the slaver's guilds in the Royaume. Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 00:46, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'd like some more details, but probably yes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:17, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Arthur promised his friend and right hand Jacob Uyiik that he would help him get revenge on the people who betrayed him and enslaved him. Arthur then felt that it would be better to exterminate the Slaver's Guild that are operating in the Royaume. Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 01:30, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::Alright. IRL there's an ammonia plant on the west side of the Mississippi across the river from the town of White Hall, I submit this as a suggestion for a Slaver's Guild base. Maybe White Hall or nearby Union can have a barony with a corrupt Baron complicit with the slavers?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Are you referring to the Mosaic Faustina Plant? Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 22:19, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Royaume hierarchy/title retention Hey OP, i was wondering, if a captaine or Maréchals establishes a barony, but it is wiped out after some time (lets say 10 years or so) would the baron still retain the title? or would they just use valet? also, assuming they survived the attack and wasn't found to be cowering somewhere, would they then be put back into the gendarmerie? Not a Porpise (talk) 16:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :I hadn't considered this, I'll give it some thought.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Moving St. James After looking at the map of Louisiana, I have found out that Taft is home to a nuclear power plant, and as a result has a potential risk for radiation. I would like your permission to move St.James over to the town of Edgard, Louisiana.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 22:13, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :As long as it doesn't affect anyone else's articles and you take care of any references on other pages, go ahead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Potential Contest I'd like to have an opinion on an idea for summer contest I had, if that would be okay. Message me when you can chat. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:00, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :It's really difficult for me to plan to be on this site. If you were to go on the Wastes you could send me a private message there (or through the Chatango, or through the Discord).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:37, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Quick Question Don't suppose you'd know how to get rid of this great relic of Satan, or how I came to possess it? https://gyazo.com/904a2ed06e2b6d237c478803f94accb5 ScienceGuy44 (talk) 15:41, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :No idea where it came from. I see it as well.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:40, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Sorry if this is an odd question, but would it be possible to retreive any recently deleted pages? I see that a large amount of pages were deleted on august 7th, seemingly all written by Darthfish. I know these weren't my pages, but I was making quite a bit of use of them in a Fallout PnP campaign I recently started running. DaedalusEx (talk) 01:19, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :It's possible, yes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:52, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Okay, great. What sort of things can be done to fix this? I can contact the original author, but it doesn't appear that he's been active since december, so I'm not sure how well that will work. Any other solutions I'll be happy to hear. DaedalusEx (talk) 21:51, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Any administrator could retrieve them. The author was recently active, however it was in the capacity of blanking out all those articles and requesting they be deleted. You should contact the author and find out if they're okay with sharing that content.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:10, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::: Okay, thank you. I'll try contacting Darthfish directly.DaedalusEx (talk) 05:53, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CaptainCain Hey OP, I just wanted to send you a quick message letting you know that, due to a number of real life events, I'm no longer able to remain as an active or semi-active member of this community. Feel free to delete whatever pages I've written that violate canon or wiki policy, and put my WIPs up for adoption. It was a pleasure working with you, and all the other great contributors on this wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 22:53, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :Best wishes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:40, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Arthur's campaign and apology I am writing out Arthur's campaign against the Slaver's Guild that is currently in the Royaume. Sorry I haven't been on that much I have been having terrible anxiety about North Korea and I just got a part-time job. Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 00:44, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :No need to apologize. This is just a hobby, after all.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:24, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:Audio Clips The audio clips are being used but in a different way. I'm using a rotating quote template that changes the main quote at the top of the page every time the page is refreshed. I guess the wiki doesn't know how to handle them. I'll see if I can put them on a user sub-page or something. -Nero Revolutionary War/Cole Ayo Just to explain the situation here in a bit more detail: *MongoosePirate revitalised/adopted/whatever the Cole Ayo article, including effectively attaching it to my Army of Revolution article. He did not ask permission to do such first. While yes, he edited the talk page to ask my permission, I didn't notice this because a) I wasn't aware of or following the article and b) it's not like I check every single change on the wiki. The fact that he also edited the page to connect it to my fanon over Christmas meant that it flew under my radar as I had other things on my mind at the time. *MongoosePirate then edited the Army of Revolution article to include a link to Cole Ayo. I noticed this change, and reverted it. *He bought this up on the Army_of_Revolution talk page where I explained that his edits were done without my permission, didn't fit with my own plans and that he had effectively not notifed me of his intent at all. *We then went to chat where I out and stated that I did not want Cole Ayo attached to my fanon at all. I asked him to remove it from my fanon. This occurred on December 29th, so nearly a month ago. In short: I never gave him permission to attach Cole Ayo to my fanon and have asked him to detach it. As yet, he has not.--KayEmm (talk) 06:38, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :It appears that Mongoose has removed Cole Ayo.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:57, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Old Sharon hello this is codeman477 who writes the page of old sharon the town is based on a town i live in the town is called New Sharon, IA in fallout its part of the plains commonwealth (Codeman477 (talk) 20:39, January 25, 2018 (UTC)codemany477Codeman477 (talk) 20:39, January 25, 2018 (UTC)) Discord Hey, can I have that Discord link you mentioned of? Thanks. -- Lieutenant113 (talk) 14:37, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, meet me in the wiki chat so I can share a link.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:42, January 31, 2018 (UTC) If there's a discord link, I wouldn't mind getting it myself. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 15:12, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :Yup, I'll hang around the wiki chat for a bit.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:33, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Um, hi. I'm the new kid in the block here. Could I get a Discord link? Thank you in advance. MrDoc266 10:12, February 2, 2018 (UTC) User:KayEmm and their block Before we begin, I thought I should say 'hello' as I don't belive we've chatted before. My name is Darthfish and I am a somewhat irregular contributor here. I'm also an administrator on another fanon wiki at present and have been part of the staff of others at various points. My biggest legacy here has been the rules and community revisions I suggested to User:MongoosePirate in September 2017 that were subsequently used in a wholesale overhaul of the Wiki's rules and content. I'm writing this regarding User:KayEmm and their recent week long block from contributing to the wiki. While obviously I am not a moderator/administrator here, I do have a few thoughts on the matter and I would like you to hear them out. First of all, I missed whatever events occured that lead to their ban, but from what I gathered, it amounted to their editing of a page that they had "adopted" that was out of lines with how a user was expected to edit such a page. From there, within approximately an hour they were blocked for a week, and then the pair of you debated the matter back and forth for several hours after that. From my read on the matter, it appears that KayEmm did not fully understand what adoption of an article actually entailed in this community, and was not apparrently given sufficient time to explain their actions before the block. My first concern is that they did have a point in their statment. Reading through the Wiki's rules and guidelines, there is no statement at all regarding what a user can and cannot do with an article that they have adopted. I can only assumme that they felt their actions were within the guidelines of what such an adoption allowed. In this case, the issue does appear to be on the community's side of things. KayEmm stated that if they had known that they were not allowed to edit the article in such a way, then they would not have adopted it in the first place, which suggests that there is a failing on the part of the Community here to explain the rules regarding such a matter. (That the page was subsequently deleted also raises some issues as to why they were punished in the first place, especially given that such a deletion was made only after reaching out to the page's original creator. Wouldn't it have been better to reach out to them first before putting it up for adoption to begin with?) The second issue is with the punishment handed out. Looking at the block log , generally prior blocks have lasted for one to three days, save for exceptional cases. Many of those were (apparrently) for willful and deliberate actions on the part of the blocked user, rather then an apparent accidental oversight. I'm vurious as to why they took such a large hit by comparison. The third issue is regards to community retention, something that I know Tranquilty Lane has had a lot of problems with in past. (cf MongoosePirate's musings here). Up until this incident, KayEmm has been what I'd call a prize user. They've been contributing regularily for six months. In that time, they have never posted an article that was in violation of your rules (Which I've gathered happens a lot with new users), only had one dispute with another user (Which was that other user's fault) and built a number of substatial, well-realised and fully fleshed-out articles across regions that are otherwise under-realised or under-utilised. They haven't left redlinks, they haven't left piles of WIP pages, they haven't started on something and left it abandoned for whatever reason, they haven't undercut other users, walked over their content or edited their fanon without permission or anything else. This is the sort of user I'd love to have more of in my own community. In short, they're the sort of user that should be encouraged, not unfairly punished. I've seen bad users. I've had one that vandalised hundreds of pages before I took over a community, and the damage they did took months to undo. KayEmm is not a bad user by any stretch. My genuine concern here is that this sort of action could be enough to turn them (or others) away, and that such could happen over what seems more to be a genuine misunderstnading then any deliberate malice on their part. Thank you for your time and consideration, and if you wish to contact me, please do.--Darthfish (talk) 06:29, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hello. Thank you for your input.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:11, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Back after some time So, popped back to Fallout Fanon again, following me getting back a-bit in to Fallout. I fancy doing some Pre-war company pages, like I used to, but also somthing in the Post-war. My sort-of idea is to do somthing similair to the Mosquito Coast, but based out of one of the old British Colonies from before the War. I wouldn't be claiming a whole island, but rather a part of Guiana or British Honduras, nearer the Coast. Modeled somewhat off the Royal Protectorate of Tampico, but with differences in it's origin, history and political stability. Would end up padding it out over time and improve any lacking areas. Wanted to gauge your reaction on whether or not you think it'd be allowed and such, so that I don't go and make an article which might get nuked. Cheers.--CarthAntilles (talk) 16:28, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :Not seeing anything objectionable. If in doubt, split the content into more than one article, and create an appropriate hub page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:00, February 27, 2018 (UTC) James Cook While I might understand the vault one (though that would limit literally my fan-made ides now), but what reason is he violating rule 8? James Cook is only based on name/rank of the Britsh explorer, however he is no way IS any canon character. Also, Vault 1 is going to be a vault for my fanon universe, with it being of the vaults that did the experiments alongside Vault 111. If I can not express my fan-made ideas, then how is this a fanon? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:05, March 18, 2018 (UTC)) : I read the rules, and I find those of 8 and below to be very very stupid (though I accept rule 11). But everything seems to like a restriction to fanon creativity. And seeing I hardly began, and would work on, the deletion notice appeared before I even jack crack started. Seeing the rules, may as well delete it. If a incomplete article, that as fan-made vault that violates the most stupidest rule, delete. I wont be coming back, as this place severly restricted my rights for fanon. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:13, March 18, 2018 (UTC)) The rule 8 violations are having your character complete some Fallout 4 quests. Either you've made your character the Sole Survivor, or you're having them cut in on their plot. Both would violate the spirit of rule 8. Thank you for your valued opinion on our rules, we'll definitely take it under consideration.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:59, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts